O que ele deixou
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Sasuke abandonou Naruto e Konoha para se unir a Orochimaru para conseguir poder, porém deixou algo para trás. SasuNaru. FemNaru.
1. 001: O que ele deixou

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é um SasuFemNaru, é apenas uma one-shot que estive pensando esses dias, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Único:** O que ele deixou.

* * *

Embora.

Ele havia ido embora.

Uchiha Sasuke não residia mais em Konoha.

Isso significava que ela havia falhado.

Isso significava que Chouji, Neji, Kiba e Shikamaru haviam falhado também.

Tudo por causa dela.

Ela era realmente uma desgraçada.

Ela havia deixando suas emoções lhe controlar quando percebeu que Sasuke que estava querendo mata-la. Ela havia controlado toda sua força tentando não machuca-lo, não importasse o quão difícil ele lhe chutava e lhe agredia, isso não era nada, ela já havia aguentado coisa pior.

E então aconteceu sua desgraça, ela havia deixado uma abertura e então Sasuke conseguiu atingir um Chidori em seu pulmão esquerdo, que por pouco não foi o direito. Naruto tremeu com o pensamento.

Uma batida na porta fez com que Naruto perdesse a linha de pensamento e olhasse para a porta curiosamente, e sem que ela dissesse alguma coisa a porta foi aberta e a figura de Shikamaru surgiu.

– Yo – O chuunin disse um pouco sem jeito.

– Shika-kun – Naruto disse com a voz levemente rouca, a Uzumaki refletiu consigo mesma que ela deveria estar parecendo um lixo.

– Você já está acordada, isso é bom, Tsunade-sama disse que o seu estado era o mais grave de todos nós – Shikamaru disse num tom baixo enquanto entrava no quarto, ele se sentou na ponta da cama da kunoichi ruiva e pôs uma mão solidária no tornozelo da Uzumaki.

– Eu acho que sim, o Teme realmente me atingiu difícil – Naruto disse dando um sorriso sem jeito.

– Quando penso sobre isso mais eu me arrependo por não ter trazido Tenten e Sakura conosco, elas poderiam ter sido de alguma utilidade caso estivessem com você – Shikamaru lamentou e pôs as mãos na cabeça mostrando claramente seu desespero.

– Esqueça isso, é passado, além disso, seria perigoso para elas se estivessem conosco – Naruto deu um sorriso tranquilizador para Shikamaru, caso seu corpo não estivesse doendo tanto ela teria se aproximado e posto uma mão no ombro de seu amigo, porém esse não era o caso.

– Acho que sim... – Shikamaru disse dando um leve sorriso.

– Oh você está acordada, sua recuperação é incrível – Tsunade disse enquanto entrava no quarto, Naruto percebeu que atrás dela Sakura havia entrado também.

– Baa-chan, Sakura-chan – Naruto disse em reconhecimento, devido o estado da genin Tsunade sequer reclamou sobre o apelido.

– Naruto... – Sakura apenas disse num tom morto.

– Sakura-chan eu não pude salvar o teme agora, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar mais forte e então eu vou chutá-lo para Konoha de novo – Naruto disse apressadamente para sua companheira de equipe.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora Naruto, porque da próxima vez vamos fazer isso juntas – Sakura segurou a mão de sua companheira de equipe ruiva. Naruto sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem com a declaração de Sakura, ela não sabia o motivo, porém ela vinha sendo bastante emotiva ultimamente.

– Tudo bem ttebayo – Naruto resmungou enquanto limpava as lágrimas de seu rosto.

– Bem... Eu acho melhor o horário de visita acabar pelo menos por agora, há algo importante que eu preciso falar com Naruto – Tsunade disse depois que Naruto parou de chorar.

– Te vejo depois – Shikamaru disse se levantando da cama.

– Eu volto logo Naruto – Sakura também se despediu e seguiu Shikamaru para fora da sala, assim que o casal saiu Tsunade se virou para Naruto com feições sérias.

– O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? – Naruto perguntou desconfiada.

– Você não se protegeu! – Tsunade exclamou irritada.

– Huh? – Naruto disse estupidamente.

– Gah... – Tsunade suspirou segurando a ponte de seu nariz, em seguida abriu os olhos e olhou para Naruto – Você teve relações sexuais recentemente? – A Senju perguntou de braços cruzados.

– Por que ta me perguntando isso bruxa velha? – A kunoichi ruiva perguntou desconfiada e levemente corada.

– Apenas me responda Naruto! – Tsunade gritou e Naruto se encolheu visivelmente.

– Er... Bem, eu e o Teme estávamos um pouco curiosos sobre o que Kakashi-sensei tanto lia, e então a gente resolveu experimentar pra saber se era tudo aquilo que os livros diziam – Naruto envergonhada enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma nova tonalidade de vermelho.

– E vocês se protegeram? – Tsunade perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

– Bem... Sim, mas só na primeira vez – A genin murmurou sem graça.

– Primeira vez? Então houve outras? – A Godaime perguntou incrédula.

– Ele era bom o que posso fazer – A Uzumaki resmungou enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Naruto – A Hokage suspirou cansada – Você sabe o que acontece quando você tem relações sexuais sem camisinha? – A mulher peituda perguntou num tom cansado.

– Bem... Não, os professores da Academia sempre me tiravam da sala em aulas importantes, e eu nunca tive ninguém para me explicar esse tipo de coisa, então... – Naruto deixou a frase no ar e Tsunade sentiu um peso em seu coração, ela se perguntava como a adolescente havia passado pelos os primeiros meses de seus períodos.

– Naruto, quando uma mulher e um homem têm relações sexuais sem proteção a mulher corre o risco de pegar doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, mas não é só isso, ela corre o risco de engravidar também – Tsunade explicou pacientemente enquanto se sentava na cama da Uzumaki.

– Engravidar? Mas então quer dizer... – Naruto não conseguiu terminar a frase e então empalideceu visivelmente.

– Sim, você está grávida – Tsunade disse num tom suave.

A Uzumaki sentiu seu corpo gelar e a visão a sua volta rodar, respirando pesadamente a kunoichi se virou para fora da cama e vomitou no chão.

– Naruto? Oh droga! – Tsunade resmungou enquanto se levantava – Eu vou chamar o pessoal da limpeza, não se preocupe, eu vou voltar para falar com você sobre os detalhes – A Senju disse enquanto saía do quarto.

* * *

– Está mais calma agora? – A Hokage peituda perguntou num tom suave, quase maternal.

– Um pouco – Naruto respondeu numa voz fraca, Tsunade havia trazido chá e alguns biscoitos para ela comer e agora a Senju acariciava os cabelos da Uzumaki que estava com a cabeça descansando nos seios da Hokage.

– Baa-chan – Naruto murmurou num tom triste.

– Sim? – Tsunade disse suavemente.

– Eu estou com medo – Naruto disse com a voz chorosa antes que começasse a chorar.

– Shh calma, vai ficar tudo bem – A mulher loira tentou acalmar a jovem kunoichi.

– Como vai ficar? O Teme fugiu pra seguir Orochimaru e eu sequer sei como cuidar de uma criança, eu nunca tive pais, eu nunca tive família, eu não faço a mínima ideia de como cuidar de um bebê – Naruto chorou enquanto se agarrava ainda mais a Hokage.

– Sim, o bastardo pode ter ido para Orochimaru e você pode não ter nenhuma noção de como cuidar de uma criança, mas isso é só por enquanto – Tsunade disse suavemente – Você não está sozinha Naruto, enquanto o bebê não chega você pode aprender a como cuida de um, você tem amigos e companheiros shinobis, ninguém vai deixar você – A mulher acalmou a futura mãe com sucesso.

– Sério? – Naruto perguntou esperançosa.

– Sim, agora pare de chorar, está bem? – Tsunade disse suavemente enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto da Uzumaki que fez um beicinho antes de começar a chorar de novo.

– Por Kami Naruto por que está chorando novamente? – A Hokage perguntou desesperada.

– Nada, é só que... Eu estive pensando – Naruto disse com a voz embargada – Se é assim ter uma mãe, porque se for é muito bom – Naruto disse e em seguida caiu no choro novamente.

– Naruto... – Tsunade murmurou sensibilizada enquanto abraçava com força a jovem kunoichi.

* * *

– Então gente... Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer a vocês – Naruto disse temerosa, ela ainda estava no quarto do hospital em observação. Tsunade havia explicado a ela anteriormente que a única razão pela a qual ela não perdeu o bebê foi porque o Kyuubi estava o protegendo, Naruto não entendeu no início o motivo da bola de pelos está protegendo seu filho, porém ela logo soube quando Tsunade explicou que o selo enfraquece no dia do parto, ou seja, a raposa maldita estava querendo cair fora.

Agora Sakura, Kakashi e Iruka estavam em seu quarto, Naruto decidiu contar sobre a gravidez primeiramente para eles e em seguida ela decidiria em como contar para o resto de seus amigos.

– Diga logo Naruto, eu estou ficando preocupada – Sakura disse impaciente, Kakashi permaneceu quieto e Iruka curioso.

– Eu estou grávida – Ela disse de uma vez só e esperou a reação de sua companheira de equipe, de seu mestre e sua figura de irmão mais velho.

A reação de Sakura foi abrir a boca e tentar falar, porém nenhuma palavra saiu, Iruka olhou visivelmente chocado e quanto a Kakashi, bem...

– Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com você Naru-chan? – Ele perguntou sombriamente, sua Hitaiate estava levantada e uma Kunai estava perigosamente na sua mão, Naruto sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

– Er... Bem, ele não está mais aqui em Konoha – Naruto disse sem graça.

– COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ SE DEIXOU LEVAR POR UM HOMEM LEVIANO UZUMAKI NARUTO? – Iruka gritou depois de ter passado o choque

– Não eu não me deixei levar por um homem leviano, quer dizer, eu também tenho culpa nisso... – Naruto disse com o rosto levemente corado

– Como assim? – Sakura finalmente conseguiu perguntar depois do surto de seus dois mestres

– Prefiro não entrar em detalhes – Naruto disse mudando de assunto – Enfim, Tsunade no baa-chan disse que eu estou com dez semanas e eu... – Naruto deixou sua voz morrer enquanto sentia uma queimação familiar em seus olhos e em seguida lágrimas as já familiares lágrimas caíram de seus olhos

– Naruto, por que está chorando? – Iruka perguntou gentilmente enquanto abraçava sua figura de irmã mais nova

– Eu não sei, eu só... – Naruto fungou e se agarrou ao chuunin enquanto chorava mais ainda – Eu estou com medo – A Uzumaki voltou a chorar com força

– Não se preocupe Naruto, nós vamos está aqui com você – Sakura disse tentando acalmar sua companheira de equipe.

– Sakura está certa gaki, eu já lhe disse isso e repito, nós vamos está aqui para você – Tsunade disse entrando no quarto – Então pare de chorar, de novo – A Senju completou com um olhar suave

– Está bem – Naruto resmungou ainda abraçada a Iruka

* * *

Seis meses depois...

Naruto caminhou para a cozinha para pegar um pouco de água, sua vida havia mudado bastante nos últimos tempos. O velho Sandaime morreu, a velha da Tsunade apareceu, o bastardo do Sasuke a fez ir ao céu e então fez questão de manda-la para o inferno e em seguida veio o céu novamente, céu que continha o nome de Hiyori, ou de Daisuke, dependia do sexo de seu bebê.

Faltava pouco para que seu pequeno anjo nascesse e Naruto estava morrendo de ansiedade, a kunoichi ruiva se perguntava se teria uma menina ou um menino, e seu filho (ou filha) teria seus cabelos ruivos, ou se teria os cabelos negros de Sasuke, ela também se perguntava sobre a cor de seus olhos e se ele (ou ela) poderia despertar o Sharingan, o que era uma chance de 90% desde que ela mesma não possuía um doujutsu.

Agora perto de completar nove meses a Uzumaki estava com a barriga mais do que visível, Kakashi e Jiraiya cometeram o erro de comentar que daria para por uma bandeja em cima de sua barriga e por consequência receberam um prato de vidro no rosto e inúmeros cortes.

Pensando em Jiraiya a Uzumaki se lembrou do cancelamento de sua viagem com o Sennin, a genin decidiu que ficaria em Konoha e enquanto sua filha não nascesse ela iria treinar teoricamente. A Jinchuuriki se concentrou em táticas de batalha e principalmente em Fuuinjutsu, desenhar e conhecer selos requeria tempo e atenção.

Ao contrário do que Tsunade disse nem todos ficaram ao seu lado, alguns se afastaram descaradamente, com Ino, Kiba e Chouji, por exemplo, Hinata foi diferente, a Hyuuga não se incomodou com a gravidez de sua amiga e a ajuda no máximo que pode, mesmo com a proibição de seu pai de chegar perto da Uzumaki. Neji achou que Naruto era forte para continuar com a gravidez, Tenten ficou ansiosa para que fosse uma menina para que pudesse paparicá-la, Lee ficou dizendo que suas chamas da juventude estavam brilhando como nunca, Shino ofereceu apoio assim como Shikamaru. Diferente do que os outros esperavam Naruto não contou aos outros quem era o pai de seu bebê, ela deixou que o vilarejo pensasse o que quisesse, alguns achavam que a Uzumaki dormiu com algum viajante que foi embora sem se importa com a criança enquanto outros especulavam que o pai era Sasuke, eles diziam que todas aquelas brigas era pura tensão sexual, mal eles sabiam que estavam certos.

Apenas os mais próximos de Naruto sabiam que Sasuke era o pai de seu bebê e ainda assim eles não se importavam, principalmente Sakura, o que era realmente um choque, depois Naruto descobriu o motivo quando a viu se atracando com Lee.

Agora o que Naruto mais temia era a quebra de seu selo, ela sabia que se seu selo quebrasse seu bebê seria o próximo Jinchuuriki, e com a Akatsuki atrás dos Bijuus fez com que Naruto temesse mais ainda. Jiraiya havia dito que ele poderia refazer o selo sem problemas e como ela era jovem as chances do selo quebrar eram mínimas, mas isso ainda não acalmou o coração da jovem mãe.

Enquanto bebia a água a Uzumaki sentiu uma dor forte o suficiente para fazer com que o copo caísse no chão, em seguida ela sentiu algo molhado descer por suas pernas, demorou apenas alguns instantes para Naruto perceber que sua bolsa havia estourado.

– IRUKA-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! – A Uzumaki gritou com dor na cozinha e segundos depois o Chuunin e o Jounin estavam na cozinha

– O que houve? – Iruka perguntou desesperado

– A bolsa estourou – A Jinchuuriki disse arfando

– Iruka vá pegar a bolsa de Naruto, eu enviarei Pakkun para chamar Hokage-sama e Jiraiya-sama, eu vou levar Naruto para fora do vilarejo – Kakashi disse pondo seus sapatos, o Jounin usava seu uniforme habitual, porém sem o colete, depois de ter calçado os sapatos o Hatake cortou seu polegar e executando os selos rapidamente invocou Pakkun.

– Vá até Tsunade-sama e diga que Naruto está entrando em trabalho de parto – O Jounin de cabelos prateados disse em seguida o cão correu para fora de casa rapidamente. Se voltando para sua aluna o Hatake pegou Naruto em seus braços sem dificuldade e correu para fora do vilarejo indo em direção ao local a onde seu bebê iria nascer.

– Parece que Hiyori-chan é tão apressada quanto você – Kakashi disse enquanto corria e Naruto o olhou mal humorada. Desde o início da gravidez o Hatake havia dito que era uma menina, aliás, foi o mesmo que sugeriu o nome, ou seja, se ela tivesse uma filha o pervertido seria seu padrinho.

– Não faça piadas idiotas neste momento espantalho – A Uzumaki resmungou zangada, depois disso o Hatake preferiu correr em silêncio.

* * *

– AAAAH! ISSO DÓI MERDA! – Naruto gritou deitada na cama, eles estavam longe do vilarejo em um lugar isolado dentro de uma caverna que foi preparada para sua filha nascer, a caverna estava cercada por ANBUS, enquanto Tsunade e Shizune ajudavam no parto, Iruka e Kakashi ficavam para dar apoio a Naruto enquanto Jiraiya ficava concentrado em refazer o selo caso ele quebrasse.

– E TEM QUE DOER SIM! PELO MENOS DA PRÓXIMA VEZ VOCÊ PENSA ANTES DE ABRIR AS PERNAS PRO UCHIHA! – Tsunade gritou irritada para a adolescente

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SUA BRUXA VELHA? ESPERA EU TER ESSE FILHO PRA VOCÊ VER O QUE VOU FAZER QUANDO EU CHEGAR ATÉ VOCÊ! – Naruto retrucou irritada

– E O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER HEIN SUA PIRRALHA? – Tsunade respondeu e Naruto lhe olhou com fogo nos olhos

– Tsunade-sama você não deveria estressar Naruto-chan dessa forma, lembre-se que os nervos dela estão a flor da pele – Shizune tentou acalmar a situação, porém não adiantou de muita coisa

– NERVOS A FLOR DA PELE É O CACETE! NINGUÉM MANDOU ELA ABRIR AS PERNAS! – A Hokage rugiu irritada, ela só queria que essa criança nascesse logo para que ela voltasse a beber seu sake da madrugada em paz.

– CALE A BOCA SUA VELHA BÊBADA – Naruto gritou visivelmente irritada, em seguida ela sentiu mais uma contração – AAAAAAAAAH – A genin gritou novamente enquanto agarrava as barras ao lado da cama com força.

– O bebê já está coroando, vamos Naruto, faça mais força – Shizune instruiu a jovem mãe que seguiu o conselho da médica enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força o suficiente para cortá-lo.

– Ah porra – Jiraiya resmungou e Tsunade o olhou interrogativamente

– O que foi Jiraiya? – A Senju perguntou autoritária

– O selo está começando a enfraquecer, que merda Minato tinha na cabeça quando o criou hein? – O Sannin resmungou desesperado, a mão pairando apenas alguns centímetros do estômago inchado de sua afilhada – É melhor que essa criança nasça logo antes que o selo quebre, se não vamos ter outro ataque – O Sennin alertou e se perguntou mentalmente se deveria invocar Fukasaku e Shima.

– Você está quase lá Naruto, vamos, faça mais um pouco de força! – Shizune instruiu novamente, Iruka olhava sua irmã mais nova apreensiva e Kakashi se mantinha em alerta caso algo acontecesse. Vendo que o bebê já estava quase nascendo Tsunade parou de discutir com a kunoichi ruiva e se preparou para pegar o bebê

– AAAAAAAAAAAH – Naruto gritou novamente enquanto respirava com dificuldade, seu rosto estava vermelho e suado com o esforço.

– Vamos pirralha só mais uma vez – Tsunade instruiu enquanto se preparava para pegar a criança

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Naruto gritou com força e em seguida caiu para trás no travesseiro macio, em seguida foi ouvido um choro infantil,

– UWAAAAH! UWAAAH!

– Parabéns, é uma linda garotinha – A Senju disse com um sorriso tranquilo enquanto pegava o bebê com uma toalha – Kakashi, como padrinho você poderia fazer as honras de cortar o cordão? – Tsunade perguntou num tom calmo

– Claro – O Hatake disse enquanto pegava a tesoura e cortava no local que Shizune havia dito, o Jounin tentou dar uma olhada em sua afilhada, porém foi afastado por Shizune.

– A mãe vê o bebê primeiro – Ela disse bruscamente e o pervertido ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição

Cuidadosamente Tsunade pôs Hiyori ao lado de Naruto que olhou para sua filha com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Olá meu anjo, você deu um trabalho sabia? – Naruto disse suavemente enquanto olhava com olhos lacrimejantes

– Naruto eu preciso que você aguente um pouco mais, o selo enfraqueceu, eu preciso refazê-lo – Jiraiya interrompeu o momento mãe e filha num tom grave.

– Está bem – Naruto disse olhando para o teto enquanto Tsunade se voltou para limpar e vestir Hiyori com a ajuda de Iruka, Kakashi apenas se mantinha olhando sua afilhada por cima do ombro da Hokage.

Instantes depois Naruto sentiu a palma de Jiraiya tocar seu estômago e em seguida veio a dor, igualmente quando Orochimaru usou o selo de cinco pontos e apesar do parto Naruto conseguiu se manter consciente. Depois de alguns instantes e da ajuda de Jiraiya a Uzumaki conseguiu se sentar na cama, enquanto isso Hiyori continuava a chorar e instantes depois Tsunade a devolveu para os braços de Naruto que pegou sua filha cuidadosamente graças a Yoshino, a mãe se Shikamaru, quando a mulher soube sobre a gravidez da Uzumaki logo se certificou de ensiná-la truques e dicas para quando seu bebê nascesse e Naruto era muito grata à mulher por causa disso.

Vendo sua filha ainda chorar a Jinchuuriki percebeu que ela provavelmente estava com fome e depois de mandar um brilho de morte para os dois pervertidos do local que viraram os rostos a Uzumaki pôde amamentar sua filha tranquilamente. Enquanto sua filha amamentava Naruto parou para olhar suas feições, ela tinha claramente cabelos negros, mas não pareciam tão rebeldes como o de Sasuke, e a jovem mãe ainda não sabia sobre seus olhos, desde que Hiyori se manteve de olhos fechados.

– Ela se parece bastante com Sasuke – Kakashi disse olhando para sua afilhada que mamava em silêncio

– Ela só tem o cabelo preto Kakashi, isso não diz nada – Iruka resmungou e o Jounin encolheu os ombros para seu amante.

– Bem, nós vamos voltar para o vilarejo quando amanhecer, enquanto isso nós vamos descansar um pouco, essa noite foi uma loucura – Tsunade resmungou tirando uma garrafa de sake de seu decote.

– Se eu fosse você não beberia tanto assim bruxa velha, você tem papelada pela manhã – Naruto alertou a Hokage que deu de ombros.

– De manhã eu estarei doente – A Senju disse descaradamente enquanto seus subordinados suspiraram derrotados.

* * *

Naruto havia voltado para o vilarejo no dia seguinte, por causa de sua regeneração acelerada a kunoichi já havia saído do resguardo e já estava liberada para treinar, o que ela pretendia amanhã. Por enquanto a Uzumaki só queria curtir seu pequeno anjo, a kunoichi havia voltado para o vilarejo de manhã, seu corpo já havia voltado ao normal como se ela nunca estivesse ficada grávida e por isso a Uzumaki optou por usar suas roupas shinobis, que eram formadas por sandálias azuis, calças negras com bandagens nas canelas, uma blusa de mangas laranja com um decote em V que estava coberto por um tecido arrastão preto e por último sua jaqueta branca com o símbolo do redemoinho nos braços e nas costas.

Foi demasiado engraçado observar a expressão dos moradores quando viram pela a manhã a Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi entrar pelos os portões principais do vilarejo com um pacote envolto numa manta branca em seus braços como se estivesse sempre lá, sem falar na companhia dos dois Sannins Lendários e o famoso aluno do Yondaime, Hatake Kakashi.

Enquanto colocava sua filha para descansar no berço Naruto refletia consigo mesma o que seria de seu futuro e de sua filha, por causa dela sua vida havia mudado drasticamente e qualquer ato que a Uzumaki cometesse seria feito apenas depois de pensar em Hiyori.

Hiyori, que tinha os cabelos negros de seu pai, porém seus olhos azuis e nariz de botão, as bochechas eram rechonchudas e coradas, o corpo gordinho e pequeno fazia com que sua filha parecesse uma boneca, pelo menos foi isso que Sakura disse quando veio vê-la.

Naruto se perguntava o que Sasuke diria se visse Hiyori, ao pensar no Uchiha a kunoichi ruiva sentiu uma pontada no coração, Naruto percebeu que havia se apaixonado por Sasuke enquanto ainda se envolvia sexualmente com seu companheiro de equipe, porém nunca havia tido coragem de confessar ao Uchiha.

Com um suspiro cansado Naruto fechou os olhos e se permitiu pensar em Sasuke, que foi embora pensando ter cortado todos seus laços, mal ele sabe que havia deixado algo, que havia deixado um laço inquebrável, mal ele sabe o que deixou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** E aí? Ficou bom? Querem continuação? Então comentem e façam uma caridade ao meu coração.


	2. 002: Medo Primitivo

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

Medo.

Puro medo primitivo.

Foi isso que Uzumaki sentiu quando viu a figura fria e indiferente de Sasuke.

Naquele momento a ideia de contar ao Uchiha que ele tinha uma filha foi marcada como estúpida e inconsequente, sabe-se lá o que esse novo Sasuke poderia fazer a sua pequena Hiyori.

A Uzumaki rosnou como uma leoa com a ideia de ter aquele ser frio e indiferente perto de seu pequeno anjo.

Naruto não se perdoaria se Sasuke encostasse um dedo em Hiyori para feri-la. Não só isso, Naruto seria capaz de liberar o próprio Kyuubi para acabar com a raça do último dos Uchihas.

Não tão último assim, agora que Hiyori havia nascido.

Naruto se lembrou de quando os anciões souberam sobre a gravidez.

* * *

– _ABORTE ESSE FETO JÁ! – Mitokado Homura gritou em plenos pulmões para a kunoichi diante de si_

– _NUNCA! VOCÊ VAI TER PASSAR POR CIMA DE MIM PRIMEIRO SEU SACO DE RUGAS! – Naruto retrucou ferozmente, a Uzumaki sabia que nada de bom iria vir dessa reunião com os anciões._

– _VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO CRIANÇA! SE O SELO QUEBRAR NÃO IRÁ HAVER OUTRO YONDAIME PARA PARAR O NOVE CALDAS! O QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHE, SEU FILHO OU O VILAREJO? – Koharu gritou novamente visivelmente irritada_

– _MEU FILHO! – Naruto respondeu sem pestanejar_

– _O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Koharu rugiu furiosa_

– _MEU FILHO! Konoha já tirou meus pais, minha infância, minha vida! Então eu NÃO VOU ABORTAR MEU BEBÊ! – Naruto gritou novamente, o rosto da Jinchuuriki estava vermelho de irritação e as mãos fechadas em punho._

– _Vocês não vão abortar essa criança – Tsunade disse num tom cortante_

– _Mas Hokage-sama... – Homura tentou argumentar, porém foi interrompido pela Senju,_

– _Essa criança tem o DNA Uchiha – Tsunade disse e depois de segundos de um silêncio mórbido continuou – E como vocês sabem, Uchiha Sasuke, o último dos Uchihas desertou o vilarejo e agora estamos sem o Sharingan, por enquanto – A Hokage terminou olhando para Naruto._

– _É por isso que o feto de Uzumaki Naruto não pode ser abortado, ele carrega uma forte linhagem do vilarejo, linhagem da qual não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder – Tsunade terminou e Naruto suspirou de alívio internamente, a velha havia conseguido cumprir sua promessa e enrolar os anciões perfeitamente._

– _Eu vejo... Então eu sou contra o aborto desta criança – Danzou se pronunciou pela a primeira vez – E dessa vez vamos nos certificar que esta criança seja totalmente fiel ao vilarejo – O ancião disse e em seguida olhou para a Uzumaki – Estou contando com você para essa tarefa Uzumaki-san, ou teremos que tomar medidas drásticas – O ancião disse num tom monótono._

– _Estou de acordo com Danzou – Homura disse mais calmo_

– _Igualmente – Koharu disse ainda um pouco contrariada_

– _Eu vou me certificar que meu bebê seja criado inteiramente e unicamente ligado a Konoha – Naruto disse num tom sério, ela sabia que era isso ou era o seu bebê se tornando uma máquina de matar sem emoções._

* * *

Naruto voltou o foco para Sasuke, que agora estava a poucos centímetros perto de si, a Uzumaki manteve seu olhar firme e lutou contra o chakra do Kyuubi, fracassando miseravelmente, ao olhar pra suas mãos a ruiva viu que suas unhas haviam se tornado garras, o que significava que seus olhos agora estavam vermelhos, ao olhar novamente para Sasuke algo a surpreendeu, ela não estava mais no esconderijo de Orochimaru, ela em sua imagem mental.

E Sasuke estava aqui também.

– Ora, ora, olha quem veio me pagar uma visita – A voz grave e maliciosa que Naruto tanto conhecia soou de trás das grades douradas que estavam atrás dela.

– Quem é você? – Sasuke perguntou impassível

– Kukukuku... – Kyuubi riu malignamente e Naruto tremeu, seja o que for que a raposa estava tramando boa coisa não era – Eu sou aquele que abalou as estruturas de Konoha há 16 anos atrás... – A voz grave soou divertida – As pessoas ainda tremem ao ouvir meu nome – A raposa disse orgulhosa

– Você é Kyuubi – Sasuke cortou a raposa, seu tom soou desinteressado e entediado. Naruto lutou para não se encolher, não seria nada bonito caso Sasuke irritasse a raposa.

– Você é um tanto irritante pirralho Uchiha – A voz grave soou irritada, Sasuke ignorou a raposa e olhou diretamente para Naruto, querendo visivelmente uma explicação.

– Eu não podia contar, era um segredo de Rank S – Naruto começou a explicar, porém foi interrompida por Kyuubi

– Um segredo de Rank S que todo o vilarejo sabia – A raposa disse venenosamente e Naruto a ignorou

– Isso não é problema seu Kyuubi – A Jinchuuriki lutou para que sua voz não tremulasse, porém perdeu miseravelmente.

– Não... Mas eu ando entediado ultimamente – Kyuubi olhou falsamente entediado – Você parece ter mudado de ideia rapidamente Naruto, isso é... Interessante – A raposa sorriu sadicamente

– Do que está falando? – Sasuke perguntou irritado.

_Ele ainda não gosta de ser deixado de fora_. Naruto pensou consigo mesma.

– Sabe Uchiha, quando uma Jinchuuriki engravida, seu selo começa a enfraquecer e no dia do parto é capaz de quebrar – Naruto sentiu o sangue gelar quando ouviu a voz levemente divertida de Kyuubi – Eu quase escapei três vezes por causa disso – Kyuubi divagou

– Por que está me dizendo isso? – Sasuke perguntou desinteressado

– Porque até hoje eu tive apenas três Jinchuurikis e cada uma delas tiveram...

– CALE A BOCA! – Naruto rugiu espalmando a mão, uma forte onda foi criada e atingiu Kyuubi, o empurrando para o fundo de sua jaula.

– Grrr... Você... Você teve sorte dessa vez Naruto... – Kyuubi rugiu irritado – Mas eu ainda... Eu ainda vou escapar – Foi a última coisa que a raposa disse antes de expulsar os dois da consciência de Naruto

* * *

Naruto correu a toda velocidade de volta a Konoha, assim que a missão de resgatar Sasuke fracassou a Jinchuuriki optou por deixar seus companheiros para trás e correr para o vilarejo. A kunoichi havia sido recentemente promovida a Jounin e por causa de seu posto havia conseguido a permissão de Yamato-Taichou para voltar ao vilarejo mais rápido que sua equipe, Naruto sabia que o conselho iria chiar em seu ouvido também, porém sua filha era mais importante do que qualquer pessoa.

Enquanto seus companheiros de equipe voltariam para o vilarejo com calma, Naruto voltaria para o vilarejo às pressas, levando metade do tempo que eles, só assim a Uzumaki conseguiria dormir em paz.

Só de pensar que Kyuubi quase deu a língua nos dentes fez com que a Jinchuuriki rosnasse de raiva, ela teria que aprender a técnica de cadeias de chakra de sua mãe logo se quisesse controlar o Kyuubi.

* * *

Quando Naruto chegou a Konoha ela realmente estava uma bagunça, enquanto viajava a kunoichi dormiu apenas três horas e enquanto dormia mantinha Kage Bushins acordados em vigia, o que vazia com que ela tivesse uma noite de sono e uma noite em claro, o que acabava sendo desgastante, ainda assim isso não foi capaz de parar o espírito da Uzumaki.

Depois de passar pelos os portões do vilarejo a kunoichi decidiu ir a sua casa tomar um banho primeiro, não fazia bem ir até sua filha com o cabelo despenteado, os dentes sem escovar, suada e suja. Então depois se se arrumar e vestir roupas civis (uma saia preta, uma blusa de mangas branca e uma regata azul por cima e sandálias shinobis pretas de cano médio) a kunoichi rumou para casa de Iruka e Kakashi.

Naruto bateu impaciente na porta da casa a onde Hiyori havia passado o resto dos dias, alguns segundos depois ela ouviu um "Já vai" de Iruka e então risos de Hiyori e Kakashi, instantes depois a porta foi aberta por um Iruka irritado que abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Naruto.

– Hiyori-Hime, veja quem chegou – Iruka disse dando passo para o lado para que a menina pequena conseguisse ver sua mãe

– KAA-CHAN! – Hiyori gritou do colo de Kakashi e correu para os braços de Naruto, que abaixou e deixou de agarrada por sua filha

– Eu senti tanto sua falta princesa – Naruto murmurou enquanto escondia o rosto nos cabelos macios de sua filha.

Ao sentir o familiar cheiro infantil, os cabelos lisos e a pele macia Naruto sentiu seu corpo relaxar, agora ela poderia respirar em paz.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** E aí, o que acharam? Comentem, logo logo eu vou está postando a terceira parte.


	3. 003: Desistência?

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo Três: **Desistência?**  
**

* * *

– Você está desistindo – A voz de Kakashi soou nos ouvidos da Uzumaki que abaixou a cabeça em derrota

As palavras de seu sensei não eram uma pergunta, ela não tinha um traço de dúvida ou desgosto, era apenas uma afirmação, uma afirmação que ainda não continha a opinião de seu professor.

Hiyori havia dormido uma hora depois que Naruto chegou, assim que a kunoichi ruiva pisou os pés na casa de Iruka a pequena de cabelos negros se jogou em seus braços e havia lhe contado tudo o que havia feito nos últimos dias, havia dito que Kaká-ji-chan havia melhorado e que ela havia passado os últimos dias brincando com seus cães e tinha até ajudado a dar banho neles e depois de terminar seu conto histórico sobre molhar Iruka-sensei que estava indo para Academia a menina de olhos azuis dormiu.

Então assim que Iruka havia ido trabalhar ajudando Tsunade nas atribuições de equipe Kakashi puxou Naruto para cozinha para que pudessem conversar, e era isso que estava acontecendo agora.

O olhar duro de seu sensei mostrava claramente seu desagrado e Naruto sabia exatamente o motivo, não se tratava mais da promessa que ela havia feito a Sakura, se tratava de Hiyori, ela que havia se tornado a pessoa mais importante da sua vida agora e ironicamente ela tinha uma ligação com Sasuke, uma ligação de pai e filha, que era que Naruto não poderia negar nem a ela nem a Sasuke.

– Eu não o reconheço mais – Naruto murmurou fracamente

– Três anos é muito tempo Naruto, muita coisa pode acontecer nesse período, é claro que ele ia mudar, ele ia amadurecer e...

– Ele se tornou um bastardo que está disposto a entregar seu corpo para Orochimaru – Naruto cortou Kakashi num tom irritada

– Talvez seja mentira, ele sempre foi um bom mentiroso – Kakashi rebateu calmamente

– Eu não sei, ele... Ele se tornou muito diferente – Naruto virou o rosto para o lado e olhou pela a janela o dia claro e ensolarado de Konoha

– Você o viu apenas por alguns momentos Naruto, não dá pra ter certeza de que ele cedeu as vontades de Orochimaru, talvez ele só não queira sua ajuda assim como ele não queria no passado – O Jounin argumentou e Naruto deixou sua cabeça descansar em cima da mesa, somente com esse simples ato fez com que Kakashi percebesse que ela parecia cansada, sua aparência e maturidade pareciam de uma pessoa de trinta anos.

Foi então que a verdade bateu sobre Kakashi.

Aquela era a verdadeira face de Naruto.

Desde que a kunoichi soube que estava grávida ela havia reforçado sua máscara de felicidade, na época o Jounin pensou que aquilo era verdade, desde que Naruto era alguém que nunca teve ninguém e agora estaria tendo alguém que a amaria não importa o acontecesse. Porém com o tempo o shinobi de cabelos prateados notou que de vez em quando, somente de vez em quando, Naruto pedia que Hiyori passasse algum tempo com Iruka, era apenas algumas horas, mas toda vez que isso acontecia Kakashi tinha a leve impressão de que a Uzumaki estava cansada.

O que era pura verdade.

Cuidar de uma criança não era algo fácil, principalmente para uma mãe solteira, não só isso, Naruto era uma kunoichi e uma Jinchuuriki, o que levava o trabalho a níveis inimagináveis. Nos três primeiros meses Kakashi e Iruka haviam morado junto com Naruto para lhe ajudar com Hiyori, o Jounin havia visto em primeira mão como era desgastante cuidar de uma criança, não só isso, como também era preocupante, na época algumas pessoas achavam que Hiyori iria herdar chakra do Kyuubi e alguns fanáticos religiosos acreditavam que Hiyori era filha do Kyuubi, por isso alguns tentaram mata-la, e isso havia acontecido mais de uma vez.

Ainda assim, com o todo o trabalho e todo o cansaço Naruto nunca havia demonstrado fraqueza, ela nunca havia reclamado de como era difícil ter que deixar um Kage Bushin em casa quando não conseguia alguém confiável para cuidar Hiyori e como era difícil quando as memórias voltavam. Ela nunca havia reclamado das dores de cabeça e da falta de sono, ela nunca havia reclamado de quando as outras crianças se negavam a brincar com Hiyori e a excluíam assim como haviam a excluído quando ela era criança, em nenhum momento Uzumaki Naruto havia fraquejado ou reclamado, mas agora...

Agora Kakashi via claramente como sua aluna estava cansada, as sobrancelhas finas e delicadas pareciam estar num finco eterno, os lábios cheios e rosas estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina, o rosto que antes tinha um tom saudável de pêssego agora estava pálido e sem vida.

Então o Hatake percebeu que essa foi uma das vezes em que ele desejava que Minato e Kushina estivessem vivos, por que nesses momentos somente Minato poderia lhe dar apoio e somente Kushina poderia lhe dar um colo.

Ainda assim, o Jounin ainda poderia fazer uma coisa.

– Naruto... – Kakashi murmurou pondo uma mão em seu ombro, Naruto lhe olhou com olhos marejados e se deixou ser abraçada por seu sensei.

– Sensei... É tão difícil... – A Uzumaki murmurou com a voz embargada – Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil pra mim? – Naruto murmurou de novo antes que as lágrimas salgadas fugissem de seus olhos

– Shh... Não se preocupe, logo vai melhorar – Kakashi tentou acalmar sua aluna enquanto a deixava chorar.

Dez minutos depois o choro de Naruto havia acalmado e agora Kakashi preparava um chá para acalmar os nervos da Uzumaki. Depois de pronto ambos tomavam o chá em num silêncio agradável, até que Kakashi decidiu se pronunciar.

– Deixe-me apenas lhe dizer uma coisa Naruto – O Jounin capturou a atenção da Uzumaki que olhava o dia claro pela a janela

– Diga – Naruto disse num tom calmo

– Não desista de Sasuke – Kakashi disse deixando o chá em cima da mesa – A única pessoa que pode tirar do estado em que ele está é você – Naruto abriu a boca para falar, porém seu sensei continuou – Eu sei que você tem Hiyori, e é por isso mesmo que você deveria ir atrás dele, você não fez essa criança sozinha Naruto, Sasuke tem que arcar com os atos dele – O Jounin disse num tom duro e Naruto suspirou cansada.

– Mas e Hiyori? Danzou agiu com calma no começo, mas os homens dele estão começando a agir, sem falar naqueles fanáticos religiosos que acreditam que Hiyori é filho do Kyuubi, procurar Sasuke requer tempo e paciência, aquele bastardo é escorregadio e não é como se eu fosse consegui acha-lo andando com um esquadrão – Naruto disse tudo de uma vez só e mexeu nos cabelos vermelhos nervosamente.

– Eu acho que tive uma ideia – Kakashi disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio

– Que ideia? – A Uzumaki perguntou desconfiada, da última vez que seu sensei disse isso ele havia desenvolvido o método de treinamento com Kage Bushins que lhe rendeu uma puta dor de cabeça.

– Não posso dizer agora, ainda tenho que pensar um pouco mais e debater isso com mais uma pessoa – Kakashi disse vagamente, em seguida Naruto ouviu passos leves e desajeitados indo em direção a cozinha

– Veja quem acordou – Kakashi disse num tom divertido ao ver o rosto amassado de sua afilhada

– Você mal dormiu sua pirralha – Naruto reclamou indignada ao ver uma Hiyori descabelada arrastando uma manta azul estampada com tomates, os três prendedores que ficavam prendendo sua franja estavam tortos e um deles quase caindo, um dos elásticos brancos que estava segurando sua Maria Chiquinha caída (Assim como Tsunade) estava na metade de seu cabelo e suas roupas estavam amassadas.

– Eu tive um sonho estranho – Hiyori resmungou enquanto subia no colo de sua mãe e roubava um dos biscoitos da mesa

– É? E como foi esse sonho? – Naruto perguntou curiosa

– Tinha um cara com uma máscara de pirulito tentando me pegar – Hiyori murmurou entre mordidas – Mas aí Kaa-chan e Tou-chan apareceram e chutaram a bunda dele! – A menina terminou animada e Naruto suspirou

– Você está comendo muito doce – A Jounin resmungou e a menina riu animada

* * *

Já era noite e Naruto e Hiyori já haviam voltado para casa. Assim que soube da gravidez (e consequentemente sobre seus pais) a Uzumaki herdou a conta bancária de seus pais, que sempre foram pessoas econômicas. Enfim, com o dinheiro da conta bancária Naruto foi capaz de sair de seu apartamento minúsculo caindo aos pedaços e comprar uma casa de dois andares que possuía três quartos, sala, cozinha e banheiro em cada quarto, a casa tinha um quintal grande com gramado e havia sido comprada com Tsunade sendo o intermediário, assim o vendedor não faria preços absurdos e nem se recusaria a vender a casa a Naruto.

O lugar estava situado em um bairro agradável perto do centro do vilarejo, seus vizinhos não eram as melhores pessoas do mundo, porém aprenderam a suportar a Jinchuuriki e aprenderam que ela era humana assim como eles, a diferença era que ela tinha que suprimir uma raposa gigante e assustadora.

Hiyori havia acabado de dormir depois de Naruto lhe contar uma história, o polegar da pequena Uzumaki pendia frouxamente em sua boca enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente, depois de dar um beijo na testa de sua filha Naruto se virou para fechar a janela de seu quarto, porém se deparou com a visão de um manto, um manto negro com nuvens vermelhas e um par de olhos vermelhos.

Sharingan.

Itachi.

_Merda._ Foi a única coisa que Naruto pensou naquele instante.


	4. 004: Pedido Desesperado

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: **Pedido Desesperado

* * *

– O que faz aqui? – Naruto perguntou ferozmente enquanto tirava uma kunai de sua manga

– Não se preocupe, eu não vim aqui para capturar você ou fazer algum mal a minha sobrinha – A voz suave e levemente rouca de Itachi soou nos ouvidos da Uzumaki que ainda assim não relaxou.

– E o que te faz pensar que eu vou acreditar em você? – Naruto perguntou irritada, Itachi se manteve em silêncio por alguns segundos e a Uzumaki se irritou – Responda! – A Kunoichi gritou nervosa

– Se acalme – Itachi disse suavemente, em seguida o cenário a sua volta começou a mudar e Naruto percebeu que estava num lugar realmente estranho a terra era batida e o céu, bem... Ele realmente não parecia um céu

– Você está no meu genjutsu – A voz de Itachi interrompeu os pensamentos da Uzumaki que engoliu em seco – Como eu disse, eu não vim capturar você, eu vim conversar – O Akatsuki disse enquanto caminhava para perto da Jinchuuriki que se manteve imóvel em seu lugar.

– Diga logo o que quer – Naruto disse num tom tenso

– Eu quero que você vá atrás de Sasuke – Itachi disse num tom que não deixava espaço para brincadeiras

Naruto se manteve em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar num tom visivelmente irritado.

– Nunca, eu tenho uma filha pra criar e Nukenins de Rank S querendo a maldita bola de pêlos que está dentro de mim, a última coisa que eu vou fazer agora é correr atrás de um homem – A Jinchuuriki cruzou os braços e manteve uma postura firme

– Naruto... Por favor, reconsidere, você precisa salvar Sasuke antes que seja tarde demais – A voz de Itachi soou surpreendentemente suave e Naruto sentiu as bochechas corarem quando o Uchiha mais velho se aproximou.

– Por que eu preciso salvá-lo? Tudo o que ele fez pra mim foi me deixar quase morta e grávida – Naruto disse rapidamente e em seguida deu um passo pra trás quando Itachi se aproximou dela novamente

– Escute Naruto – Itachi segurou o queixo de Naruto suavemente, fazendo com que a Uzumaki fosse obrigada a olhar para os olhos vermelhos – Eu cometi um erro ao fazer Sasuke seguir o caminho de vingança, o meu plano perfeito deu errado e eu não posso salvar Sasuke agora – Itachi disse num tom calmo, porém ao olhar para os olhos vermelhos Naruto viu uma pitada de... Desespero.

– Então você acha que eu posso salvar Sasuke, por quê? – Naruto perguntou unindo as sobrancelhas delicadas

– Você tem Hiyori, eu duvido que Sasuke daria as costas a uma criança – O Akatsuki disse e continuou – Além disso, Sasuke ama você – Naruto sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva com a declaração de Itachi

– Me ama? Sasuke _me ama_?! – Naruto ralhou irritada e deu passo para frente, seu corpo a meros centímetros de Itachi, a Uzumaki pôs um dedo no peito definido no Uchiha e o fitou furiosa – Se Sasuke me amasse ele não me largaria quase morta naquele vale! Se ele me amasse ele não teria dito toda aquela merda que ele me disse e se ele me amasse ele nunca me abandonaria! – Naruto agarrou o manto de Itachi e manteve seu rosto próximo ao Uchiha mais velho a ponto de sentir a respiração quente do mesmo bater em seu rosto

– Seus pais amavam você, e ainda assim eles a abandonaram – Itachi murmurou num tom morto, fazendo com que um arrepio descesse pela a espinha da Jinchuuriki – Eu amava Sasuke, e ainda assim o abandonei – O Uchiha disse enquanto deslizava uma mão para a nuca de Naruto, impedindo que a Uzumaki se afastasse – Sasuke também te ama, e ainda assim ele te abandonou – Itachi deixou a mão livre deslizar pelo o colo desnudo de Naruto, fazendo com que a Uzumaki corasse envergonhada – A diferença dessas três histórias é que você pode salvar Sasuke – Itachi disse enquanto segurava o colar do Shodaime Hokage que descansava no colo de Naruto.

– Antes de ir eu tenho algo para dar a você – Itachi sussurrou aproximando seu rosto de Naruto a ponte de seus narizes se tocarem, Naruto fechou os olhos involuntariamente e em seguida Itachi cobriu os lábios da Uzumaki com os seus.

O beijo foi lendo, carinhoso, Naruto deslizou as mãos da gola do manto de Itachi e o abraçou, as mãos delicadas agarrando os cabelos do Uchiha mais velho que deslizou os braços em volta da cintura de Naruto fazendo que os dois corpos se colassem. A língua de Itachi pediu passagem pelos os lábios de Naruto que cedeu, quando o Uchiha mais velho deslizou a língua pelos os lábios inferiores da Uzumaki percebeu que ela tinha um gosto de pêssego, o que provavelmente era resultado da bala que ela havia comido minutos antes, não que ele se importasse.

Já Naruto sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto as mãos do Uchiha desceram de sua cintura para o seu traseiro, ela sabia que isso era errado, que Itachi era o inimigo, ainda assim algo dentro havia a dominado, era como se um lado seu estava preso e havia sido acabado de ser libertado, relutantemente Naruto percebeu que esse lado preso era o lado que tinha uma paixão ardente por Itachi. A Uzumaki percebeu isso e não se culpou, a Jinchuuriki reconhecia que o Uchiha mais velho era um grande pedaço de homem e se perguntou como ela não havia visto isso antes. Durante o beijo Naruto se sentiu estranhamente preenchida, porém não era algo sentimental, era como se Itachi estivesse passando seu chakra para ela, e era realmente isso que Itachi estava fazendo, não que a Uzumaki soubesse.

Quando se separaram Itachi ainda deixou alguns beijos pelo o pescoço de Naruto que suspirou de prazer, o Uchiha mais velho a encostou na parede e levantou suas pernas que abraçaram sua cintura automaticamente, neste ponto Naruto sequer havia percebido que o genjutsu já havia se esvaído.

– Eu tenho que ir – A voz levemente rouca de Itachi soou nos ouvidos da Uzumaki – Por mais que eu queira ficar – O Uchiha mais velho riu levemente ao ouvir o gemido de protesto de Naruto

Relutantemente Itachi se afastou de Naruto e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver que a Jinchuuriki estava corada, com os lábios vermelhos e as roupas amassadas.

– O que... O que você fez? – Naruto perguntou levemente desorientada, seu rosto ganhando um novo tom de vermelho quando percebeu que sua saia havia subido misteriosamente.

– Eu te beijei, mas acho que você já sabe disso – Itachi respondeu levemente divertido ao ver a expressão embaraçada de Naruto – Mas eu também te passei um pouco do meu chakra, diga a Sasuke que isso é presente, uma pedido de desculpa, apesar de que eu o que eu fiz não tem perdão – O Uchiha sorriu amargamente e se virou para ir embora

– Espere, pra onde você está indo? – Naruto perguntou preocupada

– Para minha morte – Itachi disse num tom sombrio e em seguida desapareceu pela janela

* * *

Enquanto se deitava na cama de solteiro ao lado da cama de Hiyori Naruto se perguntou se tudo o que havia acontecido momentos antes havia sido um sonho, porém a sensação dos lábios de Itachi sobre os seu ainda era muito viva, o que só podia significar que era verdade, que aquilo tudo não foi um truque de sua mente.

Uchiha Itachi havia realmente aparecido em sua janela, pedido para que ela salvasse seu irmão mais novo e em seguida a beijado.

Ainda assim, Naruto estava confusa.

A Jinchuuriki ainda não sabia se devia ir atrás do pai de sua filha, ou se devia esquecê-lo, seu corpo havia se arrepiado involuntariamente com o segundo pensamento, Naruto sabia que Sasuke não havia sido marcado como um Nukenin graças a Tsunade, porém quando ele fizesse algo que colocasse o vilarejo em risco Naruto sabia exatamente a onde o nome de Sasuke iria parar, e Naruto sabia também que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Sasuke fizesse algo perigoso.

Quando a Uzumaki se virou e se deparou com a visão de sua filha dormindo tranquilamente Naruto percebeu o que ela tinha que fazer.

Ela tinha que ir e salvar o idiota cabeça de galinha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Desculpem a demora, eu meio que empaquei que não sabia se colocava um curto ItaNaru ou não, mas como eu sou viciada em ItaNaru eu acabei colocando no fim. Capítulo curto eu sei, mas eu ando escrevendo uma história nova que ainda não postei.


End file.
